Girls Have Cooties and Chocolates
by Balla-Baibee
Summary: Valentine's Day is here, and love is in the air. Well, unrequited love anyways. And girls have cooties. What a surprise. [Includes Ayumi and Conan, but not really depends how you look at it.] Read to find out what I mean. ] Please review!


**Disclaimer:** sigh I do not own Detective Conan. They're all property of Gosho Aoyama, but at least I can stuff Conan into a cute little bunny suit and… ahem j/k

Please R&R! Comments are always appreciated!

**_Girls Have Cooties and Chocolates_**

_One-shot_

..._  
_

"Ohayo Conan-kun!" exclaimed Ayumi, as she ran to Conan who was standing in the middle of the park by the water fountain, looking as though he was deep in thought.

Conan jumped. "Wha-? Oh, hey Ayumi-chan."

"Do you know what day tomorrow is?" ask Ayumi nervously. "It's Valentine's day! And you know what that means…"

And so, Ayumi continued to talk to a Conan that was no longer listening. His mind was preoccupied with other thoughts. "_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! How could I forget it was Valentine's Day tomorrow, the 14th? I don't even have a present for Ran, yet!_" thought Shinichi.

"So Conan-kun, do you want to meet me tomorrow?" Ayumi asked him shyly. "Ano… I have a nice present for you!"

Ayumi was all smiles after she said that, but Conan was obviously in another world. "Hey Ayumi-chan, I need to leave now. Bye!"

And so Conan left, oblivious to what had just been asked. What a cold way to eave someone hanging.

"But, wait! What about tomorrow…" started Ayumi, her voice trailing off sadly as she saw Conan rushing off in the direction of the mall.

Pretty much, Conan left Ayumi standing there all alone, and he had not even noticed that she had asked him to meet up with her. Poor Ayumi, but good thing Genta and Mitsuhiko were here to cheer her up. Well, they were hiding behind a tree to witness the scene, but nonetheless, they were here and rushed to go talk to the sad looking Ayumi.

While they watched Conan leave the park, Genta and Mitsuhiko had been think the same thing, _"Conan, you little brat! How could you just ignore MY Ayumi-chan like that! If you don't want her affections, I do! You no good, inconsiderate, mystery geek. Grrrr!"_

"Ayumi-chan!" shouted Mitsuhiko. "Hi!"

"Ohayo," said Genta.

"Oh, konichiwa, Mitsuhiko-kun and Genta-kun," Ayumi replied mechanically.

"Awww!" started Genta. "Please don't cry, Ayumi-chan!"

"Yeah!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed. "Conan-kun was probably spacing out again and didn't here you! Maybe you should ask him again. You know how he is sometimes when he's preoccupied."

"You're right, Mitsuhiko-kun!" Ayumi said, brightening up considerably.

GROWL

"Genta-kun, was that you again?" laughed Mitsuhiko and Ayumi.

"Oi, I'm hungry, and I want some eel over rice!" Genta-kun said unfeelingly.

**-1111- **

Meanwhile, Conan was rushing frantically through the stores, looking for a present for Ran. He finally settled with a red picture frame with star carvings on it to give to her as a present from Conan. Then, he rushed home and carefully tucked his present in his pocket.

"Ran-neechan, I'm home!" Conan said, taking off his shoes.

"Welcome home, Conan-kun!" Ran said happily.

Ding. Dong.

"Who could that be?" wondered Ran, opening the door. "Oh, Ayumi-chan! Come it!"

"Thank you, Ran-neechan," Ayumi said. "Ano, Conan-kun, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," replied Conan.

"Conan-kun, could you meet me tomorrow at the park?" ask Ayumi. "I have something to give you."

"Of course," replied Conan.

Valentine's Day came, and Conan just gave Ran her present from both her and Shinichi. Ran loved it, and gave Conan the tightest hug ever, right against her chest. Conan (well, Shinichi) turned all red and thought he was in heaven (and was about to spontaneously combust).

Ran, breaking the embrace said, "Conan-kun, don't you have a meeting with Ayumi-chan today?"

"Oh, yeah!" commented Conan, rushing off to meet Ayumi.

"_Hmmmm, I wonder why Ayumi-chan wants to meet me,"_ thought Conan. _"And on Valentine's Day of all days, too!_"

Although he was a detective, and a mighty good one, Shinichi never realized that Ayumi liked him. He wasn't too good about recognizing other people's feelings about him.

"Ah, ohayo, Ayumi-chan!" Conan huffed. "Sorry I'm late."

"No problem," smiled Ayumi. "Conan-kun, I have something I've been want to tell you. I-I-I L-l-l-ke you. I like you, Conan-kun-…"

Conan gaped at her. _"So this was what it was about,"_ thought Shinichi. _"Oi, Oi. So Ayumi-chan likes me, too. Boy, I'm popular. I'm such a ladies man with my good looks, detective skills, and soccer madness. _(Examines self in the reflection of the water)_ Heh. Even when I'm a seven-year old. Ha-ha. I can't believe I didn't realize she liked me. I can just imagine Hattori laughing at me, 'for being the great detective of the East, you aren't took bright with these things'. Argh! How am I going to turn her down without hurting her…"_

"Ano… Conan-kun?" said Ayumi, her voice bringing him out of his thoughts and back down to earth. "I have a present for you please accept it."

Ayumi held out to Conan what looked like a box of nice, homemade chocolates in a red baggie with a white ribbon.

"Ayumi-chan, ummm," started Conan. "I'm sorry. I can't accept your chocolates. I don't like you like that. You're a really good friend of mine, but I can't think of you that way. I'm sorry."

Tears welled up in Ayumi's eyes. "But, Conan-kun, why? Is it another woman? Why?"

Conan tried to think of an answer to this, as something a 7 year old would say. He couldn't possibly say he was in love with Ran. No way. This seemed like a good idea until he blurted it out and saw the angry reaction on Ayumi's face. "Ayumi-chan, I can't! GIRLS HAVE COOTIES!"

Oh, boy. Our smart little detective managed to say the wrong things. And Ayumi was mad. Seriously MAD. PISSED.

"I HATE you Conan-kun!" screamed Ayumi, throwing her box of chocolates at his face, which hit Conan squarely in the face.

Then, Ayumi-chan started chasing Conan around with Conan running for his life, when the chase of Conan was joined by an angry Genta and Mitsuhiko who had wanted to receive chocolates from Ayumi. _"Oh my god!_" thought Shinichi. _"Ayumi's as scary as Ran, and that's FREAKY." _ And so ends Shinichi's "interesting" Valentine's Day.

**_PS: Thanks for reading my story! Please review and give me comments. Chocolate to everyone who does! _**


End file.
